Silicone resin is a kind of polyorganosiloxanes with a crosslinked structure. Typically, the preparation of silicone resins starts from organosilanes, and by hydrolytic condensation of the organosilanes and then rearrangement, silicone resins having reactive groups, such as hydroxyl, hydrogen atom, alkoxy and vinyl, directly bonded to the silicon atom may be prepared. Silicone resins have excellent properties such as heat and weathering resistance, good electronic insulation, chemical resistance, hydrophobicity and flame retardancy. Moreover, other properties are also obtainable by modification. Therefore, they can be widely used in the field of insulating protective coating materials, heat/weathering resistant and anti-corruption coating materials, metal protective coating materials, construction engineering water/humidity-proof coating materials, optical coating materials, mold releasing agents, adhesives, semiconductor encapsulating materials and electronic element package materials.